


前果后因

by Knott



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Relationships: the Protagonist/Neil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

第一部分

你的诞生是以我的死亡开始的，这也是这个故事的开头。从这一天算起的许多年后，你会成为一个传奇；从我死亡的那一刻起，你会开创一个时代；在我的死亡发生后，你的人生会变得短暂非常：它现在只剩下一半的路途而已——但它会是光辉灿烂的一生，这一点母庸质疑。你曾经教会我许多东西，而我只留给了你一件：在我死后，你变成了一个再也没有人可以信任的男人，换句话说，一个强大的人。从这里开始，你还有很长的路途要走，你会结识许多的人，去无数的地方，一项又一项的任务落到你的肩上，而我似乎再一次看到你拯救世界。没人知道你的名字，一颗没有爆炸的炸弹不曾存在过，所以你也是不存在的。黄昏时分无故人，还记得这句话吗？在真正的黄昏——夕阳的余晖——降临的这一刻，给我倒杯酒吧。  
  
这个故事并不复杂，它是你能想到的最简单的故事，其中并不缺乏难以想象的转折和嬗变。故事的开头发生在一处和这个地方差不多大的房子里，这所房子在我死后的第三年将会被你卖掉，给一个孟买出身的军火商作为在法国北部落脚的安全屋。你再也没有踏足过这所房子，但在你把它卖掉以前，我会亲眼见证你把它洗刷干净，直至其中的每一处血迹，每一滴脑浆都消失得无影无踪。而后，我会目睹你用发抖的手指给自己斟一杯酒，往里面加碾过的冰块。在你调酒时，那把开过火的枪就放在你的肘下，距离你颤栗的指关节还不到四英寸。你在出任务时是不喝酒的，到最后，你还是为我而破了例。啜一口酒，检查一次弹夹，然后离开这所房子，一切你都做得干净利落。伏特加加冰，这是你教我欣赏的饮料，我不知道在你啜入那一口的时候，它是否如同那个夜晚一样漫长，一样凛冽。那天晚上过后，你变成一个在别的时候也不喝酒的男人了，能进入你喉咙里的只有苏打水和可乐。这也是所谓起点的一部分。

或许你会问，什么样的起点？你总是埋怨所有你遇到的人都在打哑谜，但是今天我终于能告诉你，一个在逆行的谜语也不过是实话罢了。你会有耐心把它听完的，我才刚开了个头。我还没有讲到我们俩是如何相识的，那一幕是故事的结局，我们先不去管它。我在给你看的是一个通常意义上的浪漫故事的开头：意料之外的激情，暴力，还有死亡。从我倒在地毯上的那一个瞬间，脑浆迸射，面容尽毁地停留在你的脑海中开始，我们还会相识许多年，你只是那时还不知道罢了。一个人如果从结果开始回忆，会不会过得更轻松些，你认为呢？我有一个物理学方向的硕士学位，它并没有教会我什么，除了让我从时间的反面去看待问题，比如现在，我能够看见许多年以后的你，坐在一架轮椅上，每天三餐都有人定时给你送来。你创立了一个王国，但你没有剩下多少朋友。你已经不再看报纸了，没人能通过电话线路找到你。当我看见你眼角旁边的每一道皱纹时，我同时在看许多年前的自己：我想到的是你的诞生。  
  
是的，我可以开诚布公地告诉你，是你开枪杀死我的。你用一把柯尔特谱写了这个故事的开头，把一颗子弹射入了我的眉心正中。子弹从双眼之间射入，从脑后穿出，擦过墙角，切入护墙板四分之一英寸，并且在墙上一幅装饰用的画框上留下了火药残留物的痕迹。弹壳落在了地毯的下面——假以时日，一个到这座废墟里来游玩的孩子会找到它，如果它还在那个地方的话——后座力让你的虎口朝右再向后移动了不到零点五公分的距离。震动，但并非受到惊吓。你没有发出声音，在动手开枪时，你几乎没有看我，我是在那过后才看到你的，像我说的，死亡只是一个开端。你颓然倒下，坐在椅子上喘息着，你的眼眶里充满了泪水，但你的手仍然紧紧地握住那把枪。我歪着躺下，血泊很快流到你的脚边，那天早晨，空气里混进了冰凉的雾气。那是加莱的味道。在窗外，这个城市正在苏醒，港口即将变得繁忙起来，正如我们之间的故事一样。你在奋力与自己搏斗，我从未听过有人那样地呼吸。从我倒下的角度，我只能看到你的脚——如果我还能看的话。许久后，你站起来，脱下外套盖住了我的脸。  
  
你为什么要这样做？我想当时我的脸上一定有种你受不了的表情。用我的话来说，我们之间的熵改变了，于是一切也随之而变。弹夹是满的，时间回到最初，柯尔特迎向你张开的手掌。  
  
我已经把开头讲到一半了，让我把它说完吧。你或许已经猜到了：是你亲自处理了我的尸体。你把我从地板上架起来的时候，距离我们第一次在孟买见面还有许多年的时间，到那时，我已经能认出你来了，但你不会喜欢我这样说的。你摘掉了我的领带，搜走了我的钱包，在把我放入车尾箱以前，你会去掉所有能够让人辨认出我的身份的东西——标准程序，对吗？我们一起开车驶过海湾。每个故事都有漏洞，在我们这个故事的漏洞里，奔腾咆哮的浪花被替换成了平静的海水。你转动方向盘，车子开过岬角后停下，在高高的悬崖边上，你抽了一根烟（又一件你平日里不会做的事），花了一点时间等血流尽，然后把尸体抛下了大海。那天早上的大海极其美丽，一望无际，我被色泽如同蓝铃花的海水吞噬，继而一切复归于沉寂。在我触及海面的那一刻，你诞生了，一个全新的你，但你还没感觉到；必须等到那辆车再次驶过海湾，再次感受到咸涩的海风扑面，再一次试图把转过眼角的礁石忘掉，你才会有那种再次被分裂的感觉，如同新生。你回到你那铺展开来的，我不复存在的生活中，创立了信条，你不再相信线性的生活，而信条——这个日后势力胜于国度的组织——成为了你最后的信仰。  
  
我在倒过来说故事吗？我是不是说得太快？在我的世界里，这才是正确的顺序。在我二十八岁的时候，你杀了我。在我二十四岁的那一年，你让我成为了最出色的特工，你最信任的左右手，这个行当里懂得最多但最难出头的人。把时针往前拨，我二十岁刚出头的那一年，你招募了我，那是我最开心的一年，但在你眼里，我只是个什么也不懂的傻瓜，唯一的优点是不需要对我解释线性和迂回。再往前拨些，回到我不认识你的时候，一个掉队的家伙，从未参加过任何机构，一个夸张乖戾，戒不掉酒精的男孩。他参与考核，两轮都被筛了出来。他是打下手的，干别人不要的脏活。不守规则，自以为是，过分注重感情，这些都是明列在档案上的缺点。他们给他工作，但不雇佣他，让他入伙，但不收编他。这样的日子我过了两年。  
  
我还可以把具体事项列得详细一些，如果你有时间的话，我可以告诉你我一生的故事。但这件事不是这样讲述的，它并非列出一张时间表就能说得清楚的。在所有这些烟消云散以后，当我的尸骨在某块礁岩下朽烂，某个夏季的一天，你会突然忍受不了冰镇香槟在你的口中留下的余味，忍受不了那条属于你的游艇，忍受不了海滩上的沙子和直射在你眼睛上的太阳，是在那个时候，你留在我冰冷嘴唇上的那个吻回到了你的脸颊上，而你知道它会回来的，因为时间不是线性的，而是一道旋转的门。尽管那天清晨在悬崖上没有人看见成为凶手的你，尽管我那时候已经是个死人，但你打开车尾箱后，落在我唇上的那个吻，在未来的这一天回到了你的脸旁，它将绞住你的舌头，使你咬下一块冰。它会如同刺骨的海风打在你的脸上。  
  
假如时间定格在死亡发生的那一刻，假如叙事不会前进，我和你也不会相识，那会是多好的一件事。就让它停留在开始的这一个瞬间，我的结束，你的起点，你从那里出发走了那么长，出乎我的预料。假如时间停留在这一刻，我脑海里的画面是那天早上的你，你吃过早餐才从那里出发的，没有一丝匆忙的味道。你那时正值壮年，每天精力充沛得就像正午的太阳，但已经学会了不动声色的本领。你对我说话时总是半带着调侃，你可以专心致志地聊任务，但转眼之间，话题也能够跳到与任务全不相干的方面。以这个行当的代价来说，你算是诚实，你只在必要的时候撒谎，转眼就会忘掉。我把你视作我的导师，我可以交付性命的人，这就是你，在一条数轴的起点上。那天晚上你的样子清醒，自嘲。你穿着一件棕色花格纹西装，打着相同色调的领结。你在电话里的声音毫不迟疑，但显得心事重重。我记得你的黑手套，你黑色的大衣，但是让我们不要把因果搞错了，是你先打中了我，枪才重新装满子弹，也就是说，因为你决定我不能活下来，才会有从此往后许多年后我们的相遇。你想过这一点吗？  
  
在我们还没有认识以前，我们就已经做过/爱了。你可以说那是一个输掉的赌，但我会说那是前果后因。在加德满都的燠热里，你抓住我，把我抵在一堵墙上，窗外的空气闻起来像是香料与某种尘土的混合，你的汗滴烙印在我的手腕上。对于一支箭来说，倘若它事先知悉自己的目的地，它会每次都沿相同的方向运行吗？物理学家们花了许多功夫解释这个，而我只清楚一件事：所有这些联合在一起，必然有着某种目的，只有事先知道那个果，才能完成它们连在一起所要达成的目的——那个目的就是我们最终的相识，果是先于因发生的。因此在我们还没有见面以前，我就吻过了你的孩子并且成为了他的教父，在你爱上凯特以前，我便知道你会与她结婚，在你用一把枪把我骗到那座房子里之前，我便知道你会招募我，考验我，训练我，欺骗我，试探我，剥开我，把我如一块顽石般弃之于大海之上。好了，现在让我们重新陌生一下。

你希望从这个角度去看待事物吗？因为我是可以换一个角度去讲述的。从现在开始的两天后，在一种替换的现实里，一艘海边的渔船打捞起了我的尸体。你被叫去认领这具尸体，这对你来说一定是个新体验。法医验尸官的助手帮你找到了存放尸体的编号，然后他还——殷勤地——替你拽开了抽屉。你那时候有看我吗？但是我看到的是四十一岁的你，名字是伊夫斯先生，亨利·伊夫斯。一次停留时间过长的一瞥，一口吸进的气，这就是我们的第一次接触。   
  
关于故事的最初，已经讲得够多的了，尽管我能够说的比这要多得多。在你诞生的那一天，阳光就像今天一样灿烂，但在滞重的空气里有什么，日后会让你念念不忘，在那座你日后再也不会踏足的城市的海湾，鸟儿以一种怪异的姿态起飞。船只进港后卸下水手和货物，然后便成为空荡荡的鬼影。那些说着外国话的男人们进到城里，日思夜想的是能让人一掷千金的奇遇，是嬉笑之间的承诺。一个意外死亡的小角色在这座城市的谎言里算是什么？但我要向你介绍的是一个你还没有结识的人，一个在躺在解剖台上时是我的男人，你将会叫他尼尔：   
  
尼尔等在走廊里，最终的结果打开门朝他走了过来。络腮胡须。军人做派。干练的外勤。尼尔简单介绍了自己，然而对方没有同样给出名字。他们握过一次手，对方告诉他他被招募了。 


	2. Chapter 2

第二部分  
  
普莱曼要来见我，而我正在等他。他会告诉我有个在孟买的活需要一个中间人，略去具体的前因。按照计划，这个中间人在任务结束之后必须消失，但他是不会告诉我这一点的。他是个老朋友了。十五年后，在贝尔戈菲尔纳运河——河畔有深褐色的土地，非常适合埋葬一个人——他会被你干掉。他沉闷的毛料衣服在你的脚边燃成一簇火焰，而你只是无动于衷地看着。你拔掉了他的九颗牙齿，然后让大桥下面的运河收留了他，此时此刻，这些事情还没发生，普莱曼仍然是与你并肩作战过的朋友。再过半个小时，他会迈步跨上潮湿的台阶，忍受这种动作给膝盖旧伤所带来的剧痛。他所不知道的是，我已经知道这趟任务是关于桑杰·辛，在他把那个牛皮纸信封推过桌面之前，我已经厌倦了他的背后是你。如果我想要从这扇窗户朝外看，完全可以看到这个印度出生的情报官员收起那把黑色的大伞，摁响我公寓的电铃。  
  
瞧，我知道的可真多。我还知道这个时候的尼尔并不在这间公寓里，我是趁他离开时溜进来的，用你教我的技巧，还有一些运气。那个更年轻，更无知的尼尔还有一个半小时才会回来，这种时间差对我来说已经够用。我静静地拉出一把椅子，然后坐在这里，什么东西也没有碰，说句实话，那天早上我的头脑里也一片空白。万一我的判断错误，万一另外一个尼尔从那头推门进来，我能做些什么？恐怕什么也没有，这种可能性甚至没有在我的脑海里推算过。我只是知道我必须要到这里来，必须在这个时间，这个地点出现在这所房子里。伦敦很潮湿，我能够闻到房东不肯更换的墙纸上雨水的味道。秒针在滴答向前，或许只有我在沿着与这个世界相逆的方向前进。想到快要见到你了，我心中的激动早已消失，剩下的只是怪诞的平静。我很高兴公寓还是老样子：解剖学，申请表，填字谜。那篇修修改改的物理学论文，那把拆开以后永远没时间装回去的枪。一些弹簧零部件，一支坏掉的钢笔和空掉的酒瓶随意地加入了这个垃圾堆，在书桌上砌起一座堡垒。利口酒，苦艾酒，一杯冷掉的茶放在一本霍普金斯的诗集上。你第一次来到这里的时候，简直不知道坐在哪里好，后来你说：物理学并没有教会你给自己腾出一个落脚点，是吧？那时你选择坐在沙发上，就在那里，靠近电暖气旁边的那个角落，正对着我现在坐的地方。你在那里不悦地坐下，不小心放错了地方的衣帽架就像是你的卫兵。你的表情确实很可笑，我当时尽可能地不笑出声，直到你不赞同地望了望我：  
  
“尼尔，该谈正事了。”  
  
那就让我们来谈谈正事吧。  
  
你从未问我我的那一天过得怎么样——没错，我说的正是你杀死我的那一天。你也许会轻蔑地望着我，既然终局无法改变，那么开头又有什么要紧？还是让我说说看吧，说不定这能改变你的观点呢。我是在那天傍晚接到你的电话的。九小时前，我像平常一样起床，洗漱，给自己做了早餐。知道我的这个落脚点的人不多，除了艾夫斯和几个死人，应该就只剩下你了。那天早上的早餐很简单，鸡蛋和土司，但我没有黄油了。我还煮了咖啡，不是因为喜欢它的味道，只是为了醒醒酒。为什么要讲这些？因为那天早上的每一个细节对我来说都很重要，因为细节之间的差异能够决定生死。当我转过身来，想把烹饪好的炒蛋放到桌上的时候，一个头戴氧气呼吸罩的男人出现在了我的对面，坐在那把餐椅上，距离我不到十二码远。我没有警觉地拔出枪，我认出了这个人。岁月会造成轮廓和细节上的改变，但人的本质是无法更改的。更何况，我认出了他看我的眼神。他不愿自我介绍，只是坐在那儿沉默地看着我。伴随着每一秒钟过去，我能听到他越来越刺耳的呼吸声。雾气扑到架在鼻子上的氧气罩上，给那张脸蒙上了一层面纱。我屏住呼吸——人在某件重要的事情即将发生时是会有这种预感的。  
  
那是你。但已经是垂暮之年的你了。这种震惊，就像是隔着镜子看到四十年后的自己。我朝你笑了笑，为了缓解陡然弥漫在房间里的那种紧张的气氛。我不明白你为什么像看一个死人那样看着我，我也无法理解你的眼眶之中为什么盈满了泪水，就像一个老人缠绵病榻的悔恨。  
  
“跑这么大老远来看我，就是为了提醒我买黄油吗？”我开了个玩笑。你的目光让我不安。  
  
那时候的你一定已经习惯了穿过机器，因为你的神态不像是一个从未来回到过去的人。氧气罩挂在你的脸上，但你如同感觉不到。你早就不犯这种错误了——慌乱地打量四周，或者根据纸张落地的方向去分辨风。那天上午我看到的是一个训练有素的逆行者，像一个普通老人那样穿着开司米毛衫，膝头还多了一条毯子。你的目光依旧锐利，但气息已经如同朽木。你不理睬我的话，仍旧沉默地盯着我看。那双衰老的手低伏在扶手上，其中一只朝我抬了起来。  
  
按照我的理解，这是要我离得再近一些。于是我绕到桌子的另一端，俯身朝你低下了头。我听到的是怎样濒临溺水的呼吸啊，一进一出都耗费了全身的力气。你竭力别过头，我很诧异你费了那么大的劲就为了不去看我。但我遂了你的愿，没有再靠近一步。你轻轻地点了点头。  
  
在说出接下来的话以前，你再也没有转过头来看我。  
  
“别接……电话……”你费力说道，用一个老人的口吻，“……别靠近……那所房子。”  
  
这一切都有些令人费解，不是吗？对你来说是这样的，在这个故事里面还有一部分的角度是你并不了解的。既然要讲这个故事，那么我就必须按照自己的顺序把它讲完。我的死亡是开头，而未来的你出现在我的住处是开局后的铺垫——我制止自己去碰你的轮椅。我转过身，让你像来时一样吃力地离开。我告诉自己，这样做能给你留下最后一点尊严。但这是谎言。真相是，我不想知道你是怎么走的，正如我不想知道你是怎么来的。你告诉我的事已经够我震撼的了。  
  
那个老人，那个未来的你泄露了些什么？  
  
九个多小时后，我会接到一通电话，在电话里，你会透露一个地址，并且要求我在晚上十一点以前赶到那个地方去。你解释道，这是关于一项任务，任务的细节不能在电话里多谈，因为——你补充说——尼尔，除了你以外我谁都不信任。当然，并不存在什么任务，也不存在绝密信息。这只是一个陷阱，目的是我的死亡。另一个你说的这些后来都发生了，分毫不差。  
  
你不想要笑吗？至少，你有点被逗乐吧？反正我当时想要仰天大笑，如果不是某种东西堵住了我的喉咙，或许我真的会笑出声的。在你生命的最后那个阶段，你日益漠然的内心竟然产生了一丝悔恨——一开始只是一丁点儿，然而随着时间的过去，微不足道的火苗蔓延成燎原大火，灼烧着你的心。你趁看护换班的时机，摁下电铃，召来你的专属司机，不顾他的反对坚持要出门去。那个小伙子困惑地看着你挪动轮椅，来到镜子前，最后打量一眼垂垂老矣的自己。你仔细地披好围巾，扣好毛衣外套的每一颗纽扣，好像你要去的地方有无数个冬天等着你似的，而事实上，你所要做的不过是回到你自己的机构，再一次穿过那道门。当你穿过它的时候，你的眼角余光掠过相反的方向——没有人从另一头出来，这意味着你会死在过去。  
  
你很勇敢，即便觉察到了自己的命运，你也没有在那道打开的门前退缩。一向是个硬汉，是不是？无论我告诉你多少次，过去是无法改变的，你就是不死心。你从未来回到过去，找到我，试图阻止我接听电话，劝阻我到那所房子里去。哪怕只有一线的希望，你也必须要试一试。在未来，你的死亡一直是个谜，是网络上大肆刊载的新闻，没有人能够找到你的尸体，在那一天，你消失了。但我能解开这个谜，我知道你那一天在哪。当四十多年前的你把我从悬崖上抛下去的时候，未来的你目睹了尸体落下的弧线。你来得既太早也太晚，早在再一次让自己承受了无法承受的悲痛，晚在你已经无法阻止这一幕在你眼前发生的事。这个老人本来安安静静地蜷缩在轮椅里，但当尸体落水的那一刻，他猛然挣扎了一下。他趔趄着摔下轮椅，额头在地面磕出了血来也浑然不觉。他在地上爬，努力想要站起来，用上肢的力量寻找重心。在岩石两侧，被风吹动的莎草看到了这一幕，它们窸窸窣窣地低语着，似乎在嘲笑他。他竟然站起来了，尽管站得很勉强。出于一种无法理解的疯狂，他摘下了脸上的面罩。而后，忍受着反向刺入肺中的呼吸，他挪向前，一头扎入水里，朝那个青年坠入水中的方向游去。  
  
新闻小报要失望了，他们没有想到你死在过去，并且死于很平凡的原因：溺水。即使他们知道了，恐怕也会把这判断为堂吉诃德式的愚行。这种行为的确难以理解：是什么促使你奋力游向那具尸体，用尽办法想要救起一个死人？是什么让你决定在那一刻，在那个清晨完成这件事？你一生都是一个极其理智的人，到了职业生涯的后期近乎冷酷，而在那一刻你却决定屈服于激情，向自然定律以外的神秘投降，让冰冷的海水变成最后沁入你肺里的东西？很可能，一个老人的决定是无法理解的，左右这个决定的也不是惯常的那些因素。物理或自然规则在此刻都不起作用。我僵硬的躯体最后落到你的怀里，顺着水流回到逆行的方向，被那双再也无力掌管任何事的胳膊所接纳，这就是你的死因：当四十年前的你开车驶过悬崖的时候。  
  
坐下，我给你叫杯可乐。如果我的故事让你呼吸加速了，我很抱歉——没有人喜欢听到自己的死亡，即便是你也不例外。凯特还在窗边写信吗？她现在还坚持把写给儿子的信给你看吗？  
  
来吧，问问我那一天余下的时间过得如何。忘了咖啡，我需要更烈的饮料。我清楚地知道该回去的日期。回到那一天，这样我就能再次和你做/爱了——在同一张床上，在我的死亡发生以前。你还记得有一天清晨，当我回到床上，忽然之间我看起来全身发抖，我的牙齿瑟瑟打颤，如同衔着一片死亡一样？那就是我，只是你还不知道罢了。你瞧，尼尔从不留下，我留下了。

现在普莱曼来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一段拿英文打的稿，也放在这里吧：
> 
> So go ahead, ask me about the rest of my day. Forget about that coffee, for now I need something stronger. I know exactly what date to go back to. I went back, so that we could have se x again. On the very same bed, before my death. You remember one morning, when I came back to bed, suddenly I was shivering cold, and my teeth looked like they were clenching death? Well, that's me, you just don't know it yet. You see, Neil never stays, I did.
> 
> Now Praiman was here.


	3. Chapter 3

第三部分  
  
  
你为什么要杀死我？让我来试着追溯一下原因。现在你应该已经习惯了非线性的思考方式，不至于再为我讲故事的方法而侧目了。如同许多类似的故事一样，事情的源头要从一个男人的缺席开始说起。在我们碰面的四十天前，在基辅，一个男人本应准时出现在歌剧院的观众席上。假如他出现，他会和别的观众一样，被集束炸弹掀起的沙尘所掩盖，成为一具被流弹击中，余温犹存的尸体。但他避过了这一劫。歌剧院被袭的新闻在电视屏幕上循环播放的时候，他正在自己的公寓里，一边用红色马克笔在报纸上圈出某个值得应聘的职位的名字，一边狼吞虎咽地吞下在超市速冻区买来的电视晚餐。二十七分钟后，他的公寓门将被踢开，哈内德先生目睹一队荷枪实弹的乌克兰人冲了进来，有生以来的第一次，他的脸被一束从手电筒射出的强光所照亮。但让我们把目光从这间窄小的，散发隔夜饭菜气味的公寓挪开吧。歌剧院的座位是以迈克尔·哈内德的名义预订的，真正的哈内德这辈子却从未踏入过剧院。这个冒名顶替者，有人预先派他歌剧院去，命令他将当晚发生的事情如实汇报。有人决定事后抹去他的身份，让他像一个鬼魂那样消失。他是一个时间钳形小组的B队成员，并不直接参与行动的指挥。只负责监听和汇报，即便他在场，也不会有人看见他——我说的这些听起来耳熟吗？那些乌克兰人这些年来一直试图找到他，而我们自己的情报机构也在找他。人们都以为是普莱亚雇佣的他，只有我从一开始就清楚事情的真相。  
  
让我们把底牌揭开吧，他能够消失得无影无踪，这意味着他受雇于信条，也就是你。  
  
他真正的名字，叫做米勒，弗拉迪米尔·米勒。你会对我说，你根本就不认识这个人。你并没有错——从现在的观点来看。我常常问我自己，为什么我要揪住歌剧院里的那些鬼魂不放。用你的话来说，他们只不过是在廉价的席位上罢了。普莱亚过去常说，无知是我们的武器，而我总是在不经意的时刻回想起她的口吻，就像命运落下的一张牌。你们都是有意思的人，你和普莱亚。你们常说这句话，但是你们自己真的相信吗？或许你和普莱亚才是对的。或许我们都应当以无知的观点去看待世界，这样才能干出一番事业来，并且在最后一刻拯救世界。我还是找到了一张关于这个弗拉迪米尔的一张照片，他老了，银发削弱了他那种令人生畏的脸相，我可以看出你是如何选中他的，他看起来就像是适合这趟任务的人。有好些夜晚，我研究着照片上的这张脸，却无法看清陌生人背后你的面孔。将时间朝前逆转，这张脸我还会看到一次，是在这个男人死在汉普斯特德公园里，当他的尸体倒在雨后长满山毛榉的林荫地的时候。你看，我从未真正与弗拉迪米尔打过交道，尽管我们人生中最重要的两个夜晚有过交集：在歌剧院，我们的关系是被监视的人和监视者，在他死亡的那一天，我原本是要和他见面的。  
  
我们这些逆行过的人都有些奇怪，弗拉迪米尔也不例外。心理学家至今仍然无法解释，这种行为在心理层面会给人带来的影响。米勒，这个手上沾染了无数鲜血的男人预知了自己的死亡。在他死前的那一天，他打电话给我，告诉我他手上有关于过去的一项重要讯息，他约我在汉普斯特德公园见面，尽管我赶到时他已经死了。从那一刻开始，我开始逆向了解这个男人的人生——这是你教我的，是标准程序。首先，我搞到了这个雇佣兵的照片，随后，我把他生命的时钟朝前拨，掠过外派，升职，受训，招募，最后把他定位在那天晚上的歌剧院里。我就要解开这个谜语了，但我感到奇怪，一项简单的监视任务，完全没必要把这作为值得转手的讯息。未来的弗拉迪米尔认为这项讯息值得出卖，这意味着他的职责范围除了监视以外还有更多的东西。那是什么？为了找到答案，我回忆了一切——从你派给我歌剧院任务的那一天起。“别让任何人拦你的路，”当时你笑着对我说，“记住，尼尔：我们这一行是不讲怜悯的。  
  
弗拉迪米尔的任务不仅仅是监视，对吧？他的监视对象是我。只有这样，一切才完全说得通，只有这样，才能解释为什么我是他在遇到生命危险时第一个想到要求助的人。可是另一个问题又难住了我，他为什么要监视我呢？我是你派去的，从未来。我的职责——尽管你从未明确地说过——是协助过去的你，当他在无知的重重迷障下磕磕碰碰时，我会尽可能地为他穿针引线，起码，你是这样对我说的。继而那句话又在我的心底浮起，就像一个鬼魂，当我想起这句话，我总是想起在鹿特丹那间办公室里的你，外部世界的变化似乎与你无关，无论在时间如何流逝，你仍然稳坐在那间饰有涡状花纹的爱德华时代的办公室里，右手戴着结婚戒指，左手可以凭空勒死一个人。你的桌上已经不再放有刑/讯用具，而是换成了招待情报官员的雪茄，访客在雕花玻璃后面等着见你，但他们必须先通过电话和你的秘书预约时间。这些每逢周三和周五被你接待的重要人物，他们并不知道你的皮肤上布满伤痕；在阿姆斯特丹，你曾经因为伤得太重而被一艘渔船当做尸体扔了下去；医生费很大的力气重建了你的牙齿，好让你能够露出这样一种让人望而生畏，捉摸不透的微笑。在你的第一间办公室里，一切似乎都是不死的，没有什么会慢慢凋零。你永远在下午三点和五点间听取报告，在黄昏未尽时就会离开那里，就是在这里，我和你用马克与史宾塞的伏特加送过盐渍鲱鱼；我们拿地图当做枕头，在失去弹力的沙发上入睡；我们用腌黄瓜当晚饭，把客人剪下来的雪茄头充当国际象棋的棋子。也就是在这里，你在某一天恍惚地说“这是一个混沌的世界”，而我随口答道：“黄昏时分无故人。”  
  
这间办公室你并没有保留下来，正如你没有保留当时的一些盟友。在这样一个房间里，你坐在在宽大的办公桌后，被了无生气的黄檀木家具环绕着。每当我想到这句话时，我习惯于把你放在这样的一个背景之下，因为在我看来只有那个地方才与你的这句口头禅相配。当我像一个完成了漫漫长路的旅者（而那往往是因为你派给我的任务），又饥又渴地抵达你的办公室的时候，我总是在推开门之前迟疑片刻，因为我们之间已经有了芥蒂，而我发现自己总是很难看透你。你的野心越来越大，你也不再把我的从不预约当做一个可以通融的笑话。我闯进去，你交叠着双手，你当时脸上的神情与普莱亚多么相似。我对你交待完任务的经过，你把装有支票信封朝我推来，对我一片狼藉的衣着，头发上的血迹和逆行所造成的心理混乱只是投来漫不经心地一瞥。如果你朝我昂起头，只盯着我的脸，我就要听到那句话了，你会说：  
  
“我知道你对任务有许多疑问，但是别忘了：无知才是我们的武器。”  
  
无知，我正用你的语调喃喃重复一遍这个词。  
  
就在这一刻，一切对我来说变得明朗起来。关于这趟任务的真实目的，关于你为什么对于一颗在过去没有爆炸的炸弹如此在乎。当我站在你的角度考虑事情时，我诧异于自己没有早些想到这个。这趟任务的目标是拯救世界，在文件上，它的一切行动方针全都围绕着这个单独的目的。所有人都不曾料到，这个过去的你，你不是派我去救他的，你给我的任务，是杀了他。只不过这个任务没有写在纸面上罢了，那是“绝密事实”，用行家的话来说。虽然你把任务交给了我，但你怀疑我下不了手——杀死一个自己认识多年的人，即便是过去的他，这也不是人人都能做得到的——于是，你派人跟踪并监视了我。这个人必须从未与我打过交道，而且有一个马上能在基辅使用的假身份，这让米勒进入了你的视野。他受过军队训练，逆行对他来说小菜一碟。他是个中间人，这意味着你可以在用过之后把他随意地扔进垃圾桶，抛向那群扑向残羹冷炙的野狗。米勒出色地完成了任务，他把我的行踪如实对你汇报。他在当天夜里回到了未来，用还没改掉俄文语法习惯的英语给你打了份报告。报告你只读了个开头，然后你把它扔入壁炉烧了——对不起，请把那盏灯调暗些。再为我添些酒，因为我有些累了。  
  
关于这次行动究竟关于什么，你对米勒撒了谎，对参与这趟行动的人撒了谎，也对我撒了谎。你既不在乎世界是否毁灭，也不在乎过去的你是否会死——早就不在乎了。你需要一双客观的眼睛，替你验证一个你已经开始怀疑的事实：我。现在我必须要停下来了，一想到你坐在冷掉的壁炉旁，读着那个屠夫文法拙劣的报告，在这种情况下识破了我的爱情我就浑身发抖。  
  
现在，请你花费片刻，想象一下那座舞台。假设所有的观众准时入席，所有的乐器也准备就绪。假设首席指挥高抬他的双手时，小提琴和圆号会准时响起。假设没有头戴面罩，手持凶器的暴徒在第一个音符奏响前冲出，歌剧院的空气也不会在下一秒充斥着观众和乐手们的尖叫。你听到在我所描述的这种平行现实中所奏响的音乐了吗？在这不存在的交响乐中，你酝酿了我的死亡，在这被抹去的春之声里，我出发去赴一场和过去的你的约会。未来和过去能否在某一点上交汇？我认为它们交汇了，在那一天。不知为何，你的现在总是我的命中注定[1]。  
  
是的，你感觉到被背叛了。可是你是否曾经想过，你对我做了什么？在所有的这些难关和考验过后，你把我变成了一个什么样的男人？你从不探究这一点，这就是你的问题。当我最初认识你的时候，你是一个沉稳，坚定，富有同情心的男人，你会在意被牵扯进来的无辜者的感受，你也会在事情超出你的底线的时候毫不犹豫地放手。在所有的那些盔甲下面，你仍然有一颗心。但现在你只是任务需要你是的那个人，有的时候我感觉到我并不了解你。这份事业究竟把你变成了什么样的一个人，而你又付出了什么样的代价？你真的考虑过这一点吗？  
  
我几乎能够看到你听到这些话时的表情，你坐在那里，看着我，每当我开始表现得太过了解你，而你并不喜欢我要说的话的时候，你总是这样的。诧异，伴随着一丝不易察觉的不悦。你的肢体语言仍然很放松，只有那双眼睛像是已经对谈话不耐烦了。很快，你会用另一个问题来挑战我，来盖住我对你的质疑。你会语带嘲弄地说：那么说说看吧，尼尔，我做了什么？  
  
你需要休息一下，在我告诉你以前。来吧，像我那样，深呼吸，给自己倒一杯伏特加汤力水。别用那双眼睛看着我，对我撒谎说你从不碰酒精这种饮料。你准备好了吗？你还在乎吗？  
  
是我杀了艾弗斯。我把血揽到了自己身上，这样你就不必自己动手了。你被震撼了，你用这种目光看着我，是想说我是个怪物吗？这些年来，你一直想要知道是谁杀了他，恐怕你没有想到你一直在寻找的答案就在你的面前。你喜欢他，这样他就不必死在你的手里了——我知道你手下养的那些“黑色博物馆”里的家伙的手段，我很清楚他们早晚会找到他的。或许这对你来说微不足道，但这实在是我能够为你做的最后一件事情，而这件事情完全改变了我。  
  
我仍然记得那天晚上的每一个细节。是艾弗斯替我开门，把我请进去的……我记得自己坐在那把椅子上，盯着他的背，绞尽脑汁想要找到一条不需要动手的理由。我在想，也许艾弗斯还没从我的脸上看出我的来意，或许现在打退堂鼓还不算太迟，毕竟，应该把暗杀留给那些专业人士……我这样胡思乱想的时候，艾弗斯在厨房的炉子上煮起了热茶，他没有转过身来，但语句清晰地说道：“他要对我动手了，对吧？”我木然地点了点头。艾弗斯轻声一笑，把煮沸的水从炉子上拿起来，仍然没有转过头来看我。我听见热水嗤嗤地倒进茶杯里的声音。“我宁愿你来动手。”我听见他说，就像一只黄蜂蛰了我一下似的，我猛然抬起头。“也许他们并不会找到你，”我记得自己结结巴巴地说道，“也许他还没有告诉他们你还活着。”我可以说上一万个也许，但艾弗斯打断了我。“别再骗你自己了，尼尔。”他只说了这么一句话。  
  
……那是我所执行的最痛苦的一项任务，而且它是我自己派给自己的任务。在那之后，当地板上的鲜血逐渐冷掉的时候，我独自呆呆地坐了很久。我的手仍然抓住枪。理智告诉我应当马上离开，可是我的手脚不听使唤。艾弗斯的血即将碰到我的那一刻，我跳了起来。我撞开浴室的门，在镜子里看到了自己。我看起来像你，就像不得不动手去做一件事情时候的你。  
  
打起精神来，过去的事情已经过去了，尽管对你来说，它们仍会在你的将来等着你。我是在路轨旁想起这些事的，一个挺好的机会，于是我把它们说给你听。眼下这一刻我无事可做，除了等待这些乌克兰人醒过来。过去的你被绑在一张椅子上，一张被酷刑毁掉的不甘的脸。两天后，他会在一艘船上醒过来，不明白自己为何仍未死去。我要吻他了，我会尝到鲜血的味道。当你聆听着那子虚乌有的交响乐开始筹划我的死亡的时候，我的嘴唇碰到了你曾经的脸。  
  
你看，我其实吻过你，你只是还不知道罢了。我是在认识你之前吻你的。在你的过去，在我不存在的将来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Your present is my meant-to-be.


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

我的未来，它将演变成你的记忆。你会替我经历它，在你的回忆里演完它，直至其中的每一刻。而我会默许你这样做。我会微笑着，在一旁平心静气地等待，让你用建筑师的机巧和一个行动主义者的稳固，去构筑这种未来的每一个瞬间。这趟任务对你来说是艰辛的，比以往的所有都要艰辛，因为它伸延至往后的岁月，而且永无尽头。我们每一个人都随身携带着自己的未来，将来的可能性总是潜伏在我们当中。但现在，你必须替我扛起这个包袱，亲爱的，因为我已经不能够了。我的未来变成了你的随身行李，你必须独自背负着它前进。但你是能够做到的，我从未怀疑你会背负它们直到终点——关于未来的记忆，它的重担将会压在你的肩上。  
  
我并不为自己而感到惋惜。我的人生将会在某一点上终结，在那以后，我的未来会被托付给你，由你保管，知道这一点对我来说就已经足够。如果说在我认识的人里面，有一个人能够承担这种可怕的重量，有一个人能够背负起不仅仅是一个，而是两个人的未来，那个人就只可能是你。而你是主动承担起这项任务的，既然你亲手终结了我的生命，这就是你应当承受的代价。你的表情太凝重了，笑一个吧，一个叫尼尔的男人将会在你的回忆里留下无数的小面包屑，就像汉森和格雷特走出的森林。这不是童话，但它比真正的童话还要真实。尽管我已经不存在了，在你的记忆里，你会再次给我一个未来，在其中，我将再次出发，去体验你曾经向我许诺过的世界。我们将共同完成的那些远大的目标，你会替我争取到的那些漂亮的奖赏，我会像你最喜欢的那把柯尔特那样老去，然后自然地终结我的一生。  
  
或许你无法理解我接下来要对你说的话，但我已经体验过我的未来了。我是在现在经历它的，在和你在一起的时候。这个概念是这样地庞大和遥远，以至于人们往往忽略了它不过是有无数微不足道的瞬间所组成的。倘若仔细去看，每一个瞬间就像被海水携带上岸的沙粒，都是独一无二的存在，而且和海滩上的那些沙子并无二致。在我的人生中，每一个有你插手的时刻，每一个你所做出的关于我的至关重要的决定，都是这样的一颗沙子，这颗小小的沙粒散发出来自未来的微妙闪光，尽管你并不会注意到。但每一回，当类似的事件发生，我确切地知道，我在经历的是我的未来，它无法复现，转瞬即逝，因此我必须牢牢地抓住它，真切地去体验它，无论疼痛还是喜悦都不加区别地接受——因为它不会出现第二次，因为我不会有第二次机会。我能做到的只是，当它出现的时候，牢牢地抓紧。  
  
当你预先经历你的人生，而且知道你永远也不会有这样的未来的时候，你会对自由意志抱有什么样的看法？另一个人我不知道，但对我来说，这个过程是如此孤独，它所给我带来的砥砺是无法描述的，痛苦也无法描述。这就像是在孩童的时候初学走路，没有人能够替你经历这件事——你必须亲身去体验，自个儿跌倒，独自撞得鼻青脸肿。但我并不后悔其中的每一刻，因为那是你和我一同经历的。  
  
我应该感谢你，是你让我体味到了那些我不会再有的未来。你还记得当我终于完成最后一项训练任务的时候，你到培训基地来找我，对我说你早就知道我能够做到，并且要在你的直升飞机上为我庆功？我当时坐在桌旁看着你，你眉梢眼角都是笑容，你打着手势，向我描述你在跳伞时曾经犯过的错误。当你提到为我而开的那瓶香槟酒的时候，我已经提前感受到了它的冰凉，当你想象我们下一次的跳伞任务的时候，我只是愉快地聆听。你所谈论的那些都会真正发生，但不是在我成功通过考核，离开培训基地的那一刻，而是在过去的将来，在我已经不复存在，而我的未来活在你的记忆里的时候。我从未怪你当时没有留下来，我也没有遗憾并没有喝到那杯酒。没有人比我更清楚，“现在”会包括些什么——你会匆匆看一眼你的手表，急急忙忙地赶上飞机，嘴上说着关于任务的借口，然后给我一个漫不经心的拥抱。那杯我本该和你共饮的香槟，换成了培训基地里限量供给学员的棕色黑啤。在你的背影消失在登机口的时候，你不会回头。那些“我们共同执行”的跳伞任务从未发生，在动身那刻，你甚至没有对我说再见。  
  
但在那一刻，我品味到了我的未来。在你朝我微笑时，我朝旁边躲了躲，好像从香槟瓶子里喷出的气泡已经溅上了我的脸。在我们的头顶，直升机螺旋桨高速地旋转，补上拼图的最后一块——于是我看到我们在某架运输机上，在两千米高空，你穿着跳伞服，在最后的倒数响起前对我挑衅地一笑，而我一跃而下，去追赶你。  
  
所以你看，所有你描述的都会发生，没必要为此而自责。一旦对你承认了这一点，我那些怪异的行为是否都得到了解释？你对我提到的那些关于我的大计划，我当时看起来是不是过于冷淡？你向我描述过的事业蓝图，我是不是表现得不太热衷？你总是告诫我，要提前规划好人生的下一阶段，而我却总是对你的提点报以沉默？在你擢升我，奖赏我，给我更大舞台，更多机会的时候，我为什么从未感谢过你？  
  
我弄不明白，你时而抱怨道，你的心思总像是在别处似的。我或许欠你一句道歉，如果我表现得不像是一个值得信赖的朋友，一个出生入死的搭档，这是有原因的。我在忙着提前经历那些关于我的大计划，我在屏住呼吸欣赏你的蓝图，我在紧迫地，匆忙地经历人生的每一个阶段，因为不会再有下一次机会了。浮光片影掠过我的脸，它们就是我给你留下的遗产：我的未来。  
  
你看着我的表情让我无法承受。如果我早就知道的话——你泪盈于眶——我会在那架飞机上，我会留下来，我们会有从头再来的机会，我会给你一个你无法拒绝的未来——但你已经给了我一个未来了，包括其中无法重现的那些痛苦，它无法被取代，和别人一样，我也只能经历它一次。我会用它会换一个发生在真实的时间线上的未来吗，为此错过我们经历过的一切？我不这样认为。有一次，在加尔各答茂密的丛林里，我负伤了，而你不顾所有人的反对，硬是要带我一起走出去。那个时候，你很意外我在被子弹击中过后还如此雀跃，那是因为我在体验我的未来，而我下定决心要享受其中的每一刻，包括你搀扶着我的那双有力的手臂，你焦干的呼吸，和你在我耳边斥责的声音。你是一个傻瓜，你说，我永远不应该招募你，而我却露出了欣慰的微笑？我会再一次陷入泥里，而你会在那条蛇爬上我的脚踝以前把我拉出来：那条黄色和黑色相间的蛇，在我的眼里成了无法解释的未来的一种象征。我不会拿任何东西去换那一刻的，哪怕它远远称不上完美。你向我承诺再也不会让我替你挡子弹，这种未来不是实现了吗？  
  
我们都上过那一课：从你的观点看来，是子弹先动了，但在子弹的观点看来，是你把手伸向了它。不同在于，你上这一课是在许多年前，而我是在你的办公室里。从我们的观点来看——而这是典型的线性思维——是我们创造了自己的未来，但从未来的观点来看，是它缔造了我和你。我想正是由于我没有一个未来，所以我才更为真实地体验到了其中的每一刻——在过去，在当下，在必然性发生的瞬间。  
  
因此我不是按照顺序，一一历经未来的每一个事件，而是全身心地浸入，去感受它们。我的现在以这种方式，充满了未知的言语和图像，如同一份真正的礼物。在我二十岁的时候，你说“从今天开始，忘了物理学，你得开始学点别的东西”，于是“别的东西”便到了我的跟前；在我离开我得心应手的第一份工作，转而接受你给我的那份没有名字，没有未来的工作的时候，你说“总有一天，你会喜欢上这一切的”，于是我渺小的未来便已经充满了对它的爱；在你拍拍我的肩膀，告诉我“无论我的未来是什么样子，我向你保证，你会是其中的一部分”的时候，我朝你露出的笑容带着一丝伤感：你会做到的，只不过不是你想象中的那个意思。  
  
想起我。当你想到我的时候，多想想我的未来。这样它才能保持新鲜，并且经过时间的循环往复回到我这里。我会在起点处等着它，在那里，我们会再一次相遇。  
  
还有七个小时我就要“正式”见到你了，随着那个时刻的临近，时间流逝得越来越快。我们的这个故事也即将讲完。这就像往录像机里塞进一盒带子，让一段被记录下来的时间参与到时间日常的工作里去。与这个故事不同的是，它可以被快进，暂停，朝前倒带，它甚至可以被抹去，再灌录进完全不同的内容，但人的意识却不是这样的。我们的意识更接近于逆向弹痕，一个先于扣动扳机的动作出现的黑洞。该为动身出门做准备了，但我还在踌躇。按照我们这柄带子倒带的顺序，我该讲到那个赌了。我在床上学会的一切都是未来的你教给我的，而我即将见到的那个他，会在几个小时后，在我的身上学到一切——这算不算是偿还了一笔债？当然，他不会马上和我上床，而如果他知道我从这里出发的时候，头脑里装着这样的结果，他恐怕会再也不想见到我了。我要暗示他吗？我的暗示会造成什么区别吗？在国际象棋里，每个人都认为自己的开局是经过深思熟虑的结果，然而在无数的对弈所累积的经验里，这一步已经被人走过了。这步精心策划的着法很可能已经被无数的人选择过，并不像他们自己认为的那样具有独创性。它所导致的成功和失败，也在其余的棋局里被推演过了。但我们仍然相信自己拿起的那颗棋子是独一无二的，它即将走过的路途是没有人会走的，无论它会导致什么样的结局，我们落子无悔：这是一种勇气，它无与伦比，并且是我当初选择并且爱上物理学的原因。我为什么要说这些？我希望你明白，我会带着同样的勇气出发前去见你——胜利的喜悦，前途未卜的紧张，棋逢对手时的激动，过去的你是因为这些而注意到我的，情谷欠不在其中。我注入他的血管，就像一记吗啡一样，这就是我的开局。  
  
关于那个赌局，它其实并不在我的计划之内。所有的偶然性碰撞在一起，导致它发生了。那天，你突然决定开车送我去机场。而在前往机场的那条必经之路的某一岔道上，一桩黑色的交通事故，给了我们交谈的时间。你不喜欢那天电台里播出的音乐，这也是偶然性的一部分。在机缘巧合之下，我们有了好几个月以来的第一次交谈。  
  
“如果你能活着回来的话，”你说，“你最想要的是什么？”  
  
我可以给出的答案很多，大部分都无伤大雅。但我还是说了真话——你。你久久地看着我。未来有一天，你会回忆起我当时眼睛里的你，你笑起来，对我摇了摇头，然后告诉我你向来更喜欢女人。我说不，并不是这样的，你的脸色瞬间变得阴沉。你掉转头去，望着雨幕——那场暴雨一直下到午夜，这也是偶然性的一部分吗？我还有很多的话没有说，但是你读出了我的潜台词，因此你不再与我说话了。在那一路上都没有开口。车辆抵达终点，我下了车，在我提起自己的行李走向机场的时候，你摇下车窗，勾起手指把我叫了回去。我们来打个赌，你说。

  
这就是那个赌局：如果我能活着回来——而我的确做到了——你就会给我我想要的。再次见到你是在加德满都，而你并没有忘记那个赌。当你第一眼看到我的时候，我清晰地看到你的眼底深处掠过了一阵阴影。你那样看着我，好像你宁愿我死在了过去，那只是片刻间的事，我从停机坪走向你，你脸上的那种阴郁不见了。你像往常那样对我微笑，拥抱并欢迎我的归来。  
  
从那一刻起发生的事情已经过去了，往事才是我们的将来。命运好像和我开了个玩笑——在你认为我不可能是个处子的时候，我毫无经验（我还记得在宝达约帕迪的酒店房间，你咬着牙问我为什么这么紧，而我不知是出于自尊心，还是太慌乱了，根本无法回答你的话），而在你认为我毫无经验的时候，我已经不是个处子了。你肯定听过类似的笑话吧（说不定你自己就曾经说过一个），只不过它不是笑话，而是我真实的人生。我们离开辛格所住的大厦后，过去的你会邀请我到他的酒店房间去，我们会一起喝一杯，只不过那一杯持续了一整晚。当房间里所有的酒水都被耗尽以后，我会仍然坐在原地，从我的眼睛里流露出某种神情，而他懂了。  
  
我朝他抬起眼，用戴着腕表的手轻轻摩挲着沙发的皮面，而他几乎立刻皱紧了眉头。  
  
“怎么？”他扬起眉。他以为是他在挑战我。  
  
我根本没多说一句话。我仰头靠上沙发，用放松的姿势对他张开两条腿，然后抬起一只已经有些醉意的手，扯开了脖子上挂着的领带。我对他睁着醉意朦胧的两只眼睛，嘴唇渐渐地抿在了一起，他用惊讶的目光注视着我，那种惊讶会逐渐地变成欣赏，最后变成厌倦——但在眼下的那一刻，我们距离那个起点还有很多年。对于目前的我来说，惊讶就已经足够了。我手里的杯子掉到地毯上，他亲切地看着我。在他的眼睛里有种调侃的神情。他夸张地对我抽了口气。  
  
我猜我们接下来是要上床了——这就是写在他脸上的潜台词。他抓住我，把我弄到他的懐里的时候，我表现得就像经历过这一幕无数次了。我萜上他的嘴唇，他笑起来，然后把我拉开一些。他用两只手固定住我，朝我露出感慨的表情。眼下的这一刻，一切仍然使他感到不解，尽管本能告诉他，在我们之间有什么会发生。  
  
“你究竟是怎么知道的？”他问道。“你的表情——是什么使你这样确定？”  
  
在他看来，这是个意外，但在我看来，这是我对你的了解所必然累积的开局。做爱过后，他睡着了，而我仍然在等，我在等待意识里的那记关门声响起，等待曾经的我在与你做爱之后溜出房间——你还记得吗？你从来不允许我留下，尽管你从未明确地提到过。只有在那声关门声响起后我才能释然地躺下，只有那样才算是终结了一个圆。过去的你在朦胧的睡意中半睁开眼，问我究竟在等什么。我说：  
  
“——你。”  
  
我和两个男人做过爱，他们既是同一个人，又有着许多的不同。其中一次我掉了眼泪，另一次——现在想来像是许久以前的事了——我却没有哭。尽管我哭了的那次一切都很温柔，考虑周到，而我拒绝掉泪的那次过程却艰难得无法想象。我的未来甚至都还没诞生呢。它是在遇到你以后才从我身上诞生的，因为你知道吗？一个男人的梦想的诞生之日就是他的死期。  
  
孟买见。


	5. Chapter 5

第五部分

怎么，你问叙述者上哪儿去了？他早已离开了。这个世界上最出色的特工都无法将他找到。现在你们只剩下我了。我必须讲完这个故事。难道你还没明白吗？我现在是叙述者了。  
  
我无论如何也想不起来过去的自己了。约莫两年前，我和他在意外的情形下打过照面，那时候尼尔已经死了十年了。那是在布拉格，在那座我并不怎么喜欢，但总有这样或那样的原因要去的城市——我并不惭于承认这一点。在锻铁围栏的剪影下，在燕子低飞的黄昏中，我和那个身影狭路相逢。他始终不明白，我是怎么找到他的，又是怎么知道他会在那个时间，在那个地点出现在那里的，他连我的脸都没有看到。而我既清楚他的化名，也很清楚他到那里是为了找谁——他要找的那个匈牙利人早已牙齿咬破毒药，死在血泊中了。我是去那里警告他的，但或许这只是个借口。我只想知道他是否曾经为动手杀死他最信任的人而感到后悔，而他并没有回答我的话。这多愚蠢——我比任何人都更清楚他不会对我的任何问题给出回答，更别提是一个新近成为他的隐痛，并且即将永久在他心中埋葬的问题了。他受到的训练绝不会允许他与逆行的自己发生任何接触，无论是思想的交流还是语言上的讯号，他什么都不会反馈给我。即便我用一把枪顶住他的气管，所能得到的也是富含感情的空无。空无，这就是在接下来的数年里其余任何人能在他那里得到的东西，即便是他最亲近的妻子，而他要走上的这条路才刚刚开始呢。这能从他的眼睛里看得出来。他野心勃勃，倘若给予机会的话，他连未来的自己都愿意除掉，他在那一刻就是用这种冒火的眼神望着我。在心急火燎的搏斗过后，在弄清楚我不会在找到答案以前放他一条生路以后，他欠起身子，反而将额头抵上我的枪。“你想要知道什么？”他吼道，眼中冒出泪水，“难道你还没忘了他吗？难道那是我的未来吗，回答我！”我瞧着他，一言不发：可怜的家伙，他不知道我一向如此专横，我只允许自己问问题，不论是过去还是将来都是如此。我为什么要回来？这让我感到气血往头上涌……没有人喜欢看到过去的自己，即便是我也不需要。然而几秒钟后我反应过来，这就是我想要的。那双眼睛——我能够在里面看到所有关于尼尔的回忆，关于死亡的鲜明的记忆。我是在孤注一掷，一个满头白发，越来越孤独的人能够求助的只有自己的过去，无论他是否愿意。我想知道，在尼尔死去的那一刻，他究竟有没有原谅我？你瞧，记忆有些模糊了……而且它会自我欺骗。我已经越来越不相信自己的记忆，而我对此也无能为力。为了求证，我只能转向这个世界上唯一一个还记得尼尔存在过的人，也就是过去的我。  
  
那一年，我刚被诊断出那种名字绕口的疾病，医生以颇为遗憾的口气委婉地告诉我，恐怕我得做好准备在一张轮椅上度过余生。于是，我做了一次旅行的规划——不是去哪个温泉疗养地度假，而是去看看三十年多前的自己。这几乎是一种条件反射。那个人，他对我的出现是如此恐惧，这大大出乎了我的预料。我还没对他做出那个可怕的断言，他就用尽全力挣脱我，一头扎进布拉格的横街窄巷，我在噩梦里还能听到他全速奔跑时发出的咻咻的鼻音，那种用力的，野兽般喘息的声音——他确实犹如一头被猎人追赶的野兽。而我则代表追赶他的未来。那时，对这件事情的悔恨还足以让我做出有克制力的决定，我只想回去看看那个还记得尼尔的自己，而并不打算改变过去，那时的我并没有想到，两年后，这种悔恨的滋生速度之快，已经变成了肆虐我周身的病毒——像尼尔曾经预言的那样，我已经准备对此作出更大胆的行动了。看护换班的时刻要来了，他们不知道我早就醒了，只要我把头稍微抬起来一点，就能够到那个电铃了。  
  
这个故事的尾声不是关于我的这趟勇气之旅的，也不是关于我临行前那种微不足道的恐惧。两年前，我曾经想要问过去的自己的那个问题，始终没有机会问出口。那就是我杀死尼尔的真实原因。我用尽了我的后半生才领悟到这个问题，而它解释了我为什么要把尼尔诱到那所房子里摆脱他，那不是因为他是一个安全漏洞，也不是因为他的心，而是因为我害怕自己会爱上他。  
  
这个时候的房子实在是太安静了，你不这样觉得吗？如今剩下的只有寂静。只有燃尽的香烟和无人啜饮的空杯。每一个烟灰缸都堆满灰烬，每一把镂空的雕花银勺都被人使用过。壁炉冷掉了，厨房的水槽里摞满了没人去碰的碗碟。高高的长脚杯里落进了苍蝇，还有凯特特地从花园里带回来的金雀花。整栋房子都在沉睡，只有我没有丝毫的睡意。接下来我要告诉你的是一次罕见的成功，我顺利逆转了尼尔的死亡。我回到那个晚上，在过去的我动手以前夺下了他的枪。子弹并未造成致命性的后果，这意味着伤口——无论什么样的创伤——从那时开始会成为可逆的。我会取得胜利，我从未有一刻钟怀疑过会出现别的结局。在我为这个昨日世界划好的未来里，只有一种结局：真正的叙述者在在一张床上，在凯特为麦克斯预留出来的夏日度暑的房间里。睡得越多，他也将恢复得越快。（未来的）昨天，我们会有一次长长的谈话。我会问他，如果早就知道这一切，他还希望我们的相遇发生吗？他睁开眼睛对我恍惚地微笑，额头的冷汗让他的脸色愈发地苍白，他再一次用那种目光看着我，就像他预先已经知道我的问题。  
  
让我睡一会儿吧，他会这样淡淡地回答。

但一切都已成虚妄，不外乎一个缠绵病榻的老人午夜挣扎其中的梦魇而已。人死不能复生，我不过一直冒充以故事主人公的口吻讲话，试图让这场梦境持续得更久一些。我又一次撒谎了，这次是为了延续他的生命。在忆述性的语言里，他还能开口说话，他还能转过头来微笑，谴责或是拆穿我的谎言。故事的真实性有何益？我可以承认自己不会重蹈过去的覆辙，但那样一来，这一切也就不复存在了，因为我只是在对自己撒谎说尼尔还活着。事实是，在亦真亦幻的叙述中，我和他还能够相遇，在半梦半醒、语意不清的追忆里，我还能捕捉到一点真实。所以，让我继续这个谎言吧，让我扮演最值得信赖的叙述者，在话语的背后，再一次与他相遇。  
  
我[1]正站在窗前，啜饮我动身去游艇俱乐部前的最后一杯酒。我希望带着醉意出现在你的面前，就像此刻在我窗外的夕阳一样。不断摇动的树梢顶部有金色的余晖，而那就是我正在注视的东西。这种金色的光芒，一天之中只出现在这个时刻，当它出现的时候，你便会知道这意味着黄昏的消逝。这或许也是这一幕总能让我心情平静的原因。我正在目睹的是某种事物的消散和灭亡，一个无法逆转的过程，但正因为如此，它才能如此地盛大，辉煌，脆弱不堪而又美丽。我总会为这一刻而着迷，我觉得它很像记忆。或者说，恰似时间本身。一个人对此别无他法，只能无奈地接受它的离逝。冰块在酒液中融化，丝丝的凉意渗入我的喉咙。与其说我喜欢酒精的味道，不如说是为了给自己壮壮胆罢了。你会记得我吗？我想这是一个该由你来回答的问题。这次会面，对于你来说是第一次，但我已经花了太长的时间为之而做准备，以至于临近终点时不禁有种近乡情怯的退意——我为此而花去了我的一生。

我很熟悉那个我即将同你见面的地方，熟悉在那里一过下午五点，在角落里拿着报纸，啜着玛萨拉茶的绅士，熟悉昏暗的空气中小豆蔻和肉桂的味道。戴着领结，腰杆笔直的侍者在人群中穿梭，他们的盘子里几乎总会有某位夫人的信函，或是带给某位先生的电报。宽大的、带扶手的藤椅倚墙而立，穿堂风掠过走廊，燕子低飞，仿佛这里永远是夏季。萨克森瓷器本身的釉色，与墙身的缺乏装饰形成了鲜明的对比。没错，这个地方就像某人的藏书室一样，被亮起来的灯光笼罩着的时候，又像是某人的故乡。走进这个地方必然会让你误以为自己回到了萨里，或者是一个英国乡绅曾经邀请你去打猎的地方。你过去不曾来过这里，但你以后还会来上这里好多回，只不过那时候我不会在你身旁，我也不会预先替你点上一杯饮料。我可以预先告诉你那些夜晚的样子：你坐在扶手椅里，厌倦而又狐疑。突然间夜晚来临得很快，你必须要动身了，你已经抓住扶手，但刹那间，却又顿住了动作：你在聆听那些在玻璃窗上撞击的飞虫，其中一只已经在寂静无人的角落里死去。你的表情立刻变得有些不舒服，你急匆匆接过侍者递来的饮料，一口饮下，然后加快脚步离开了那地方。你是如此地匆忙，以至于忘了给侍者小费。你对自己发誓再也不来孟买了，可是过后的情形还是一样：下一次，你还会坐在相同的地方。  
  
这就是你。我曾经对你指出过吗？你这个人有一种事后挽回的性格，总是希望能够更改过去的决定，追回失去的人。但我看得更透彻一些，可能因为我更了解你，也可能是因为我根本不抱幻想。这不是一种自相矛盾的性格，而不过是你所从事的行业与你本身的性格所产生的冲突罢了。随着年岁的增长，这种总是在折磨你的内心冲突会日渐平复，从激烈变为平淡，到最后，它顶多只是一天结束后的一杯酒，和萦绕在心底的一个名字。凯特和我聊过这件事，她认为你之所以事后才追悔，是因为那些你要追回的东西或人，在当下的那一刻对于你来说是可以放弃的，你只不过不愿对自己承认罢了。这就是她作为拍卖行估价师和一个艺术鉴赏家的看法。怎么了，你感到很惊讶？我们竟然私下里讨论过你，而你并不知道这件事？唔，还有更多让你惊讶的事情呢，但我不保证你会爱听。我和凯瑟琳并不算知交，连朋友都算不上，我们之间的关系有些特殊——除了都认识你以外，我们之间还有另一层关系。这是那种最微妙的关系之一，其难以理解的程度恐怕还要排在情敌之上。在这个世界上，除了我自己以外，还有一个人猜到了我对你的感情并且一直为我保守这个秘密，这个人就是凯瑟琳·巴顿，巴顿爵士的侄女和你未来的妻子。她从未公开拆穿过我，或者与我对质，不，不是你想的那样的，这一点也不像廉价肥皂剧里的戏码。我想那是在我们第一次见面时达成的共识：她知道，那在她看我的眼神里。  
  
这个不同寻常的女人，她将会伴你度过许多年。每天晚上当你上床睡觉的时候，她就在你的身侧。她能够看出你内心深处的隐痛，猜透你最不愿意告人的秘密。你小瞧她了，而且我认为你并不彻底地了解她。你认为，在你从加莱回来的那一天，她无法看出你不对劲？在你煞费苦心为我办的葬礼上，她听不出你在撒谎？尼尔不是死于意外，她能从你的眼睛里看出这一点。如果我真的从悬崖上失足跌了下去，那么你为什么每年到了这一天都食不下咽，早早就上床睡觉，而且谢绝任何人的打扰？她必然时常问自己这些问题，并且不断地从往事中挖掘蛛丝马迹。尽管她从未当面质问过你，她肯定也找出了这些问题的答案。在某一刻，她猜出的非常接近实情。她知道我是因你而死的，或许还隐约料到了那是你亲自动的手。我不知道她在那一刻的心情如何，或许永远也没有机会问了。在艺术品里面，屠戮和残杀往往被描绘得那么美，那么利落和干脆，但在现实生活中不是这样的，这其中的对比，是否是她选择在拍卖行工作的原因？对我来说她是一个谜，而且是你把她变成一个谜的，我不知道你是否意识到，那些爱你的人，他们的人生在遇到你以后变得更为复杂了——别抗议，我知道你不爱听这些，我只是在作铺垫而已。你很快就会发现，凯特的发现和我接下来要说的事情有关：一切都是相互关联的。  
  
现在最后一点光芒也消失了。  
  
我不知道别人成年的时候是怎么样的。但我是在那一天成年的：在我目睹一个男人在我的葬礼上致辞的时候。那时候，我还不认识这个人，也不理解死亡这个词。这是一段录像，是那种为了纪念某种庄重的场合而保留下来的录影，至少我可以感觉到，它拍摄时候的那种角度，不是为了单独给我看的。它更公开，更庄严，也更慎重。摄像机摆放在一个固定的，能够囊括舞台的角度。我眨着眼，随后意识到那是葬礼承办人的录像风格——我全身随即为这个发现而浸透了寒意。一个男人在百合花装点的高台上，像一个牧师那样发表关于一个叫尼尔的人的看法，我困惑地凝视着这一画面。葬礼致辞——常规的那一套。谁会对我做这种恶作剧呢？这是被截取出来的片段，只有一分三十三秒，我能认出的只有这个男人，以及一段模糊的管风琴音乐。此人打着黑色的领带，眼睛就像棕榈树的果实。整段录像的画面就像刻在了我的脑子里，我甚至能够把它背给你听：它是从未来被送回来的，因此它会从后往前播放，我先看到这个人流出眼眶的泪，然后才看到他上台时宽慰的、朝在座所有人点头致意的笑。至于那段发言，我花了一些时间才逐渐把它搞懂。哪怕每次只能承受一两句话，这些年我也拼凑出了全部内容，我停顿，倒带，把词语和句子逆转回它们的正面，就像一个语言学家一样，就这样，我推断出了这段话的首尾。当我第一次握你的手时，你知道我内心的感受吗？我心想，就是这个人，在我的葬礼上说“我们都想念尼尔，他是一个出色的士兵，也是一个忠诚的朋友——或许过于忠诚了”，我复杂地忆起你浸着伤感的嗓子，“二十八岁，”你说，“这是英年早逝的年纪。”我没法在你握住我的手的同时回应你的微笑，因此我当时的表情必然有些怪异。我想，我在和参加过我的葬礼的男人握手。你还说了个笑话，特定为这种场合准备的——“尼尔绝对是我认识的最出色的行家——尽管我本身就不认识几个”。效果很成功，他们确实笑了，对不对？  
  
从那一年起，每年生日，我都会收到一份这样的礼物。从后倒推，一个人很难不知道他死后的全部（以及他即将面对的一切）。首先，是你在我葬礼上的发言，然后是在我死后的第一年，在我有了一块墓地以后，你穿过小松林，到我安葬的地方去看我；其后的每一年，你都会来到我的墓地前，与我交流，有时候用眼睛，有时候用沉默，只有少数的时刻会用上语言。而它们分别是我二十一岁，二十三岁，和二十六岁时的生日礼物。这是我的最后一个秘密，我现在把它讲给你听。你的妻子——唯一怜悯过我的人，是她把这些来自未来的片段寄回给了我。想到有人曾经猜到过这件事，至少在生命的尽头是种安慰。我呷了一口酒，匆匆写完这些字，把凌乱的手稿留在这里，有没有人读到它们根本无关紧要。（冰块现在完全融化了。）如果有人把感情每一个阶段的下场对你提前预告，那么你还会参与其中吗？我的答案是会的，这是我从自身的经验中发现的。  
  
“我们见过很多次了。”某一天，在你的未来，我对凯特这样说。  
  
“是吗？”她笑起来。“通过什么？”  
  
通过你埋下的时间胶囊，我在心里说道。如何按照坐标去挖出这些胶囊，这还是你的丈夫教我的——还记得你在学院做过的寥寥几次讲座吗？那些热衷于谈论时间旅行的傻瓜是多么崇拜你？那时候我从未想过将来会为你工作，我也不知道自己能够有机会亲身实践这些理论。我想未来的凯特的原意是警告我远离你，或拯救你自己，在她目睹了你在往后的岁月里付出了的代价后。只是这些警告反而把我送到了你的身边，引发了我对你的兴趣——这是多大的讽刺啊。  
  
等一下，我还不能让你看见我，我还需要一两分钟，回忆一下你在未来为我写的墓志铭。  
  
一个黄昏时分的挚友[2]，我记起了那几个字。  
  
你正在朝这边走来——我看到你了。你在扣好你的西装，观察这地方的顾客群，表面上不动声色，事实上却恰到好处地融入环境。你会寻找地方落座，而我正好坐在你的身旁，这不是事情的起因，而是它的结果。当我们的目光相遇时，结果导致原因，未来回到过去，故事开始了。

  
  
Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 接下来是主角以Neil的口吻叙述  
> [2] A friend at dusk


End file.
